Broken A TWD Story
by kammad42
Summary: 2 new main OCs that weren't in the comics/TV Shows but still as awesome as the rest! Shay and Riley struggle in the zombie apocalypse with the rest of Team Prison. They face events such as friendships, romances, and zombies while living in this gruesome world. They fight the dead, and fear the living.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Shay**

**I** hear the growling come from all around. I reach into my left boot and pull out my pistol. I'm suddenly very grateful that I went through all that trouble to get a silencer for it. When I look back and shoot at the walker's heads, no bullets come out. How could I have been so stupid to forget ammo? I curse under my breath. "Shay!" I hear Carl scream. "Carl! I'm over here! I'm surrounded with no bullets!" I yell. I tighten my hand around the knife as I run faster than ever.

As I see the prison and Carl, my best friend, running towards me. His shaggy hair brushes against his eyebrows as he points the gun behind me. I see a walker behind him, so I throw the knife at it and it goes through it's eye. It stops coming towards him then falls to the ground. Carl tosses me a gun as he stops to shoot. I turn around and stand next to him as I slip my other gun back in my boot and shoot with the loaded one.

When all of them have gone to the ground, I'm breathless. I look at Carl beside me and throw my arms around him. "Thank you," I say into his ear. I give him a kiss on the cheek then back away. We start back to the prison ahead of us. As we walk, I bend down to take my knife out of the walker's head. "That was really cool, by the way." I hear Carl say beside me. I give him a smile. "You say that every time I do it." He shrugs. "And it's cool every time," he replies. When we walk back up to the prison, Maggie is at the gate waiting for us. "Where were you two?" she demands. "We were going to get more weapons. When we were running back, we got separated, I got surrounded, and Carl helped me out," I explain. Maggie looks at Carl for an confirmation. He nods.

I just noticed that Carl has the bag of guns strapped over his shoulder. At least we got what we wanted. When we walk back into the prison, I walk back into Carl and I's cell and throw my backpack on my bed with a huff. I notice that Carl has followed me, but he's already given the group members the guns. He walks over to me and starts to brush my shoulder with his fingers. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "Checking for scratches," he replies. I give him a reassuring smile. "I'm alright," I tell him. He stops searching. "Where'd you put that gun bag?" "I gave it to Glenn." "I need to go fill up on ammo," I tell him as I exit the cell.

I walk upstairs to Glenn's cell. I rap my knuckles against one of the metal bars when he doesn't notice me. "I need some more ammo," I tell him as he's rummaging through the bag. He barely acknowledges me as he throws me a couple rounds. "Hey, Glenn. So, I think I'm going to space today and land on the moon? What do you think?" "That's great, Shay," he replies. "And Maggie's going to come with me." Then he looks at me. "What about Maggie?" I laugh. "I'm kidding. What's wrong?" He shrugs. "Nothing, why?" "You seem _really _distracted." "No, I'm just tired." "Get some sleep tonight. I'll take over your watch for you." He shakes his head. "You can't go out there alone," he explains. "I'll take Carl with me if he's up for it." "Alright," he replies.


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2: Riley**

******I****just woke up. As I look out the window everyone is out, being happy and acting like nothing has happened. I don't understand how they can do it… all that goes on outside these walls. I decide to take a shower, even though there isn't any warm water left. As soon as I finish, I hear a loud banging at the door, "Riley, It's me. Open up!" a worn and tiring voice shouts. "I can't right now, come back in 15 minutes." I try to sound as annoyed as possible, hoping that he would leave. "It's really important… It's about your mother." My plan didn't work, "Look, I just got out of the shower and I'm soaking wet!" I say, being as loud as I could. Suddenly, I hear the knob jiggling, thank God it's locked! "Alright, I'll be back later." I can hear him walk away slowly. With a deep breath, I walk toward my closet to prepare for a long day. **

**Something is up with this man, I don't know yet and I'd like to find out. He picked me up from my room and we are headed to some sort of meeting. I hate this place, it's meant for happiness and peace, but that is definitely a lie… I can't stand him! Trying to brainwash everyone. We go down a dark alley, Milton is waiting for us. "What took you so long?" He questions, as we walk toward him. "Someone was trying to look their best." Phillip says with a smirk. I stare right through his evil eyes. I can't wait for the day that I can get out of here. "What were you wanting to show me? I'm getting a little impatient." I give Phillip a mockingly fake smirk. "Uhhh… th- this way." Milton noticed the tension and couldn't help but get nervous. We walk in a door to an incredibly dark room with only light coming from a flashlight Merle was playing with in the corner. "There you are! I heard that you were getting ready." He grins at me with his half hearted smile. "Shut it, Merle." He was stunned that I had the guts to finally stand up to him. **

**The governor watched in silence then chuckled under his breath. "Anyway, we studied your mothers body and found that her bite wasn't actually a bite… she was scratched. I guess that the disease can be transferred either way." Milton said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. "Ok, what does this have to do with me?" I stated firmly. "Well, we just wanted to thank you for giving us permission to inspect your mothers wound." The governor said quickly, with Merle approaching me from behind. I began to get nervous, "Okay, well, it was my pleasure. Now, can I go?" My voice began to shake. "Yes, you may, and remember, you have wall duty at noon." Phillip exclaims, trying to sound professional. I slowly back away and run out of the room.**

**I'm standing at the wall next to Tyreese. He's the only person around here that understands me. We usually talk when we're watching for walkers. My rifle is weighing me down. It's so heavy. ****_I wonder… If I drop my gun over the wall, I could say that I'm going after it! Then it's my chance to run! It could work!_****I walk closer to the edge and look over my shoulder to see Tyreese talking to Martinez. I slowly take my guns strap over my torso. Suddenly, I throw it to the ground. It falls and slides across the concrete. The men look at me, along with some of the townspeople. "Oops!" I say cautiously. "I'll go get it…" I prepare to launch myself over the barricade. "Wait, stop! I will get you a new one, we have more than enough." Martinez scowls. "No! I wouldn't want to waste it!" I jump down and grab the gun. "Riley! Get up here, you'll get hurt!" Tyreese shouts frantically. "I'm sorry…" I say, running as fast as I could into the woods. I hear him calling my name in the distance. I did it. Finally, I escaped.**

**I'm growing tired but I can't stop running until I can get to safety. I knew they were up to no good there and I have to find a better sanctuary. The decayed are all around me and hopefully aren't chasing me. The sun is barely visible through the trees. I'm going to have to stop somewhere for the night. As I look around for a safe place, I hear gunshots and screaming. I decided to follow them. As I grow closer, the people become more visible. A girl and boy my age are fighting off the infected and seem to be quite smitten. I decide to follow them to their camp, maybe they are good people. I stayed close behind them, but still far enough that they couldn't hear me jumping from bush to bush. **

**The trees began to disappear as we grew closer to the end of the woods. A huge building protected by fences comes into view. It was a prison! They came to the gate waiting for a teenagers to let them in. They all talked and continued toward the building. There were so many people having fun and talking. A man was out in the field tending to an amazing garden full of healthy fruits and veggies. Watching him pick the fresh food from their plants made my stomach turn. I'd never thought about food!****_Tomorrow I will introduce myself and ask to join their group. I could pull my own weight! And, I've gotta admit, I'm pretty handy with a knife! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shay**

**A**s I walk up the stairs to the watch tower, I can't help but think back to the time when they took me in and let me stay with them. Carl found me by the side of a stream and brought me back his camp in Atlanta. Rick was giving me weird questions and I was so nervous. I remember how it was only about 2 years ago, when they found me. I was 16. So was Carl.

_I felt a sharp pain in my head as I opened my eyes. I was lying on a tent floor, which was unfamiliar. I looked around for my gun, but couldn't find it anywhere. As I stood up, I recognized my surroundings. I was in a small tent. I've been in one before, but not this one. I try to make as little noise as possible as I start to look around to try and find if I see anyone. "You're awake. Finally," a voice says near me. I whip around to see a boy looking around my age. He had reddish-brown hair that went to his eyebrows and stopped behind him on his ears. He's crouching down on the floor._

"_What's going on," I ask firmly. "Where are my weapons? Who are you?" He raises his hand up to signal for me to stop talking. "I'm Carl. What's your name?" "Where is my stuff?" I ask. He hesitates. "I can't tell you that," he replies. "I want to leave. I have to go back to my camp…" "That was overrun by walkers?" He sees the surprise on my face. "What do you remember before I came?" I think back. "I remember talking to my friend, then zombies came. That's about it," I shrug. Where is Kaitlyn? "I found you passed out in your tent with walkers surrounding you. You were clutching a knife in your hand and you had a gun bag in the corner. You cut yourself from squeezing the knife, so we had that taken care of," he explains. Sure enough, my hand had a bandage wrapped around it. _

"_Where's Kaitlyn?" I ask. He gives me a confused look. "Who's Kaitlyn?" "My friend. Is she here?" "I'm sure we'll find her." He gives me a smile that reassures me a little bit. Suddenly, the door opens and a man comes walking in. He puts his fingers through his belt loops and sits next to Carl. "So what's your name?" He looks like someone I should listen to. "Shay," I tell him. "Shay, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Answer them honestly or we're throwing you out on the street." His voice holds power in it. I nod and swallow. Do I want to stay here? I kind of do. _

"_How many walkers have you killed?" He looks me dead in the eye when he asks. "More than enough," I tell him honestly. "How many people have you killed?" "One," I answer truthfully. The man pauses before he asks the next question. "Why?" "Self defense," I say. "He was shooting at me as I was running through the forest. So I shot back. I had to get back to my camp with the supplies. That was around a 2 months ago." I answer. "His expression softens. "You can stay. Just don't cause any trouble. And don't expect us to do all of your work." "Yes, sir," I say._

I snap back into reality and make my way up into the watch tower. I sling my arms over the ledge and look out over the field. The walkers stay behind the fence out into the woods. Someone has already moved the bodies of the ones that Carl and I took down earlier. I turn around, lean against the wall and slide down. After a while, I hear the door slam down below. I stand up and start circling around, looking out for walkers.

When the door slams up here, I pretend I don't notice it and keep watching. "Hey." I turn around to see Carl with a rifle in his hand by his side. "Hi," I say back. "I let Glenn take the evening off from his watch. He really looked like he needed the sleep," I tell him. "So that's why you were out here," I hear him reply. "Yeah," I say. "It's really quiet and peaceful up here. I'm thinking of switching watches with Glenn." I lean back against the wall again and slide down. He sits down next to me and places the rifle next to him.

Silence envelops us for a while and the moaning and groaning of distant walkers fill it. "Thank you," I blurt out. He looks at me, and I stare into his green eyes. "For what?" he asks. I smile at him. "For saving me," I answer. "You could have let me go, back at my old camp. You could have let me get bit then turn into one of them. But you didn't. And I don't know if I ever thanked you for that." He smiles back at my and my heart flutters in my chest. Carl has been my bestest friend here from the start. I wish that we were more, but I need to know if he feels the same way. "I just couldn't leave you there. I'm really glad I did save you. We wouldn't be such good friends if I didn't," he explains. I feel butterflies in my stomach.

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek, then lean my head on his shoulder. I feel my eyes start to droop. I guess I need sleep, too. Or maybe I'm just tired from the running from the walkers. Right before I fall asleep, I feel Carl put his head on the top of mine.

"Guys! Get up!" I hear a rough voice say. I open my eyes to see Daryl looking down at me. I feel a pressure being lifted off of my head as I lift my head from the hard surface that I was sleeping on. Carl's shoulder. I curse under my breath as I jump up, waking Carl up. "We fell asleep during the watch last night!" I exclaim. Carl slowly stands up and shrugs. I huff at him. Daryl is looking back and forth at us. "Anyway, you guys are coming with me on a run," he says. "Why? We just went on one yesterday," Carl answers, looking back at Daryl. "You went on a run for guns and ammo. We need baby formula for Judith, food, weapons, etcetera, " he explains. "Fine," I sigh. I grab Carl's upper arm and drag him down the stairs.

Daryl brought us both spare guns for us, though I still have the rifle and pistol. When we go down the stairs and through the door, I automatically feel the sun on me. I take off my jacket that was needed for the cold night air and wrap it around my waist. "When are we leaving?" I ask him. "Now," he answers back. "I'll drive." We walk to the car and I slip in the passenger seat and Daryl gets in and starts to drive. When we pull up to the gate, Beth lets us out. I guess Maggie is taking care of Judith. "So, where are we going?" Carl asks from the back seat. Daryl shrugs. "Just wherever we find a supermarket or grocery store. We should also go stop at a pharmacy. We're running low on medical supplies." I grimace. "I thought we got some around a week ago." He nods. "Yeah, well, I guess we're reckless, so we need a lot of it." he replies. I stare at the empty road ahead of me as we travel back into the city. I wonder how long this trip will take.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Riley**

**T**he sun begins to rise and the same man from last night comes to the edge of a fence where many of the decayed are piling over each other to get in. He took a long sharp stick and jabbed it through the fence, knocking one after another over. If they let me be apart of their group, they need to know that I can help out! Before I even thought about it, I was running toward a huge group of zombies. "Hey! Over here!" I shouted, waving my hands and jumping up and down. Half of them began limping toward me. I grabbed my knife out of my right boot and prepared myself. The leader was less than 5 feet away. I took a deep breath and ran toward him. I leaped onto him and plunged my knife into the middle of his forehead. The odd man at the fence stood in astonishment. I began walking backward and more turned and followed me.

A second one was right in front of me before I had the chance to attack. It grabbed me, but failed at it's attempt to bite me. I threw him off and he plummeted to the ground. Another tripped over him and fell. They began crawling desperately hoping to grasp my shoe. I looked up and others were farther behind. So, I lunged forward and took them out. One after another they collapsed to the ground. I thought out my plan and worked my way around them until all of them were gone. At this point, three people were watching me at the fence. An older man with a long white beard with his right leg missing, a woman with a long sword strapped to her back, and the same man that was there when I first made my move.

"Hey!" I waved my arms and headed to the edge of the fence. "My name's Riley and I was wanti-" The man cut me off, "How did you do that?" I shrug and look behind me. Three walkers were headed straight for me. I gave a desperate look to the man. "Open the gate." He said sternly to the woman. She grimaced and headed toward the entrance. I ran over and slipped in. I looked around and suddenly the girl grabbed my forearm. "This way." She tugged me and took me into the building. She brought me in and sat me down in a cell. "Stay here, we'll be right back." She shut and locked the cell door. It was quiet and there was no movement for at least 20 minutes.

Finally, The strange man walks in and grabs a chair to sit in. He unlocked the cell door but left it shut. "You… said your name was Riley?" he asks, sounding anxious. "Uh, yeah." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "How many walkers have you killed?" He looks me straight in the eyes, he was beginning to get serious. "Too many to count. At least 70." "How many people have you killed?" "None!" I was starting to sweat due to the pressure. "Don't get upset, I'm not accusing you of anything…" He was almost sympathetic. "I just have one more question. Why?" "Why what?" I was confused. "Why did you kill them?" I thought hard for a moment. "Be- because they're dead. They aren't alive and I am. I just want to survive."

I started tearing up…All I could think about was my mom. Then, he stood up and opened the cell. "Come on. I'll show you around." He smiled and walked over to a cabinet that was loaded with water. He handed me a bottle and leaded me to the main door. "My name is Rick, by the way." He looked at me and I looked at him. I have a feeling that this is a good place!

"I'm going to introduce you to the council, they make all the decisions. If something happens or you need something, just consult them." He adjusted his belt and coughed into his shirt. He pointed out everything that they had, there was so many things. _They have a huge garden, showers, and everyone had their own cells! That made me feel so much safer! Lots of people were there and everyone was not… fake. In Woodbury everyone acted as if nothing had ever happened. At least people haven't forgotten to be alert here. _

"We have several cell blocks cleared and we're working on some others." He sounded confident and had a grin across his face. I smiled and looked out along the field. "You don't talk much, do you?" He laughed. "No, but once I get started, I talk a lot more than I need to!" "Well, you don't seem too bad!" We'd finally arrived at the councils meeting room. Rick held open the door and I walked in. They all looked at me then Rick at almost the same time.

"Rick, I need to talk to you. Go ahead and have a seat." An older woman with short brown hair gestured to a chair in the corner of the room as she takes Rick into the hall. I quietly sat down and looked at my old worn boots. "What's your name?" an old comforting voice came from the other side of the room. I looked up quickly to see the same bearded man from earlier. "Riley, I'm Riley." I say squeamishly. "Well, It's very nice to meet you. My name is Hershel Greene. I have a daughter that seems to be close to your age, her name is Beth!" He gave me a satisfied smile and I nod uncomfortably.

The woman and Rick walked in silently. "Where's Daryl?" Rick rubbed his nose and looked at Hershel. "He went on a run… with Shay and Carl." Rick sighs and begins to leave the room hesitantly. "Wait, at least introduce yourselves to the girl and send her to her cell." Rick says before he runs out the door. The woman who was talking to Rick stood up, "I'm Carol, you know Hershel, and this is Michonne, and Glenn." "Nice to meet you all." I smiled and bent down to tie my shoe. "I'll take you to your cell." Michonne led me out the door and to cell block D.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shay**

**A**s we travel to the next grocery store, I laugh about the scene in the back. Daryl is shoved in between multiple bags and boxes of things that we needed for Judith, ourselves, and medical supplies. Carl is sitting beside me trying to muffle his laughter into his fist looking out the window white I'm just letting it out. Daryl also got his shirt ripped on one to the corners of the crib we got, and we didn't have time to go get another one for him because we needed to hurry. Walkers were starting to come. We also found something for me. We passed by a sporting goods store, I requested that I need a new weapon, because I'm not all that great with a gun, so I got a couple bows and a lot of arrows, for both Daryl and I, because of his crossbow.

When we pull up to the next store, we get out and look around for a while, to make sure no one is there. We make our way into the store, and Daryl goes next door to get a new shirt, leaving Carl and I in the grocery. We take some of the bags and load up on cans and water. When we exit the store, we walk back to the car and go into the store Daryl went into. He's been in there for a while. We pull out our guns and I lead Carl. "Daryl!" I call out. "Are you in here?" He suddenly comes out behind a rack of clothes wearing a red shirt and camouflage vest.

"Sorry I took so long." he explains. I wave it off and put my gun back in my boot. "Whatever. Let's just get back to the prison," Carl says next to me. When we walk out of the store, I notice for the first time that the sun is starting to set. When we walk back to the car, I hear a shot. A gun shot. I pull my gun out of my boot and go back into the store. Bad idea. I feel hands on my mouth and eyes, so I take my foot back and kick whoever is pulling me back in the shin.

It's no one I know because I don't recognize the voice when they scream in pain. I elbow them in the gut when they double over in pain, and slam the barrell of my gun into their jaw and their temple. The man falls to the ground unconscious, and I grab the rifle that is now lying on the ground beside him. I need to find Carl and Daryl now. I keep my back against the wall as I crane my neck around to see if anyone is coming this way. When I see someone trying to get into the car without the keys, I shoot at them. It's hits him right through the leg, making him fall to the ground.

"Carl!" I yell. "Shay!" I hear beside me. I turn around to see Daryl and Carl fighting off two guys. I start to run towards them, then remember the man lying on the ground in front of me. But it's too late. He's grabbed his gun by now. I try to move out of the way before he pulls the trigger, but it's too late. The bullet goes in my lower abdomen. I fall to the ground right before shooting the man in the chest. Right where the heart is.

I hear shouting and screaming, then more gunshots. I keep my hands right on my stomach, trying to stop the blood. This is the worst pain I've been in. I've never been shot before, or stabbed. But now I have. And I wish I had not. I keep my forehead pressed against the concrete and try to focus on staying awake and breathing. I take deep breaths until I feel myself being lifted into someone's arms. I look up to see Carl with a distressed look on his face. "Daryl! Get the car!" he yells.

He looks down at me and I focus on his dark green eyes. "Stay awake, Shay! We're going back to the prison! Just stay awake." His hand comes up to my cheek. I see black in the corners of my eyes. _I can't die yet. _ "Hurry up," I whisper. My voice sounds strained. We start moving, and then I'm in the backseat, lying across Carl's lap. "Keep her awake," Daryl says. "Drive as fast as possible," Carl replies, then looks down at me. I now see black spots in my vision. "Come on, Shay. Stay awake. I can't lose you! You have to stay awake!"

I don't know if I can much longer. "Carl," I whisper. "I'm trying." My voice is barely audible. "No! You have to keep trying! Try as hard as you can, Shay!" His hands are on my face, my cheeks. Then, suddenly, he leans down and kisses me. It wakes me up. I keep my eyes open because I'm afraid that if I close them, I'll fall asleep. He pulls away too soon and kisses my forehead. I focus on his eyes when he pulls away again. "Stay awake, Shay." The car jerks to a stop. We're at the prison. Finally.

Carl lifts me out of the car and runs through the rocks to the entrance. Carol, who I'm assuming was on watch when we pulled up, stands next to Carl and looks down at me. "What happened?" she asks. Carl doesn't look away from me when he answers. "She got shot in the stomach." Carol gasps. "Get her to Hershel," she says. I feel the cold air again when we enter the prison. It helps with the headache and the sweating. "We're going Shay. Almost there," Carl assures me. I try to give him a smile. "HERSHEL!" Daryl shouts. We get to the cell block and they lay me down on the bed. Someone gets me a cloth and presses it down on the wound. The pain becomes too much, then. The last thing I see is Carl's troubled face, then I fall asleep.


End file.
